Kokoro ga Kaeru Basho
Kokoro ga Kaeru Basho (ココロがかえる場所, The Place Where the Heart Has Returned) is the original unit image song featured on the single THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 12. The song is performed by Yukiho Hagiwara, Momoko Suou, Chizuru Nikaido and Roco Handa. The theme for this single is "A Painfully Beloved Serious Unit". The song is written by Saori Kodama and arranged and composed by Kyou Takada. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater ~ 1 Hour Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #IMPRESSION→LOCOMOTION! #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Roco Handa～" #Koigokoro Masquerade (恋心マスカレード) #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Chizuru Nikaido～" #Humming Road (ハミングロード) #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Yukiho Hagiwara～" #Decoration Dream~in'♪ (デコレーション・ドリ～ミンッ♪) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Momoko Suou～" #Kokoro ga Kaeru Basho (ココロがかえる場所) #Bonus Drama "765 Live Theater After Closing" PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Me o tojireba itsuka no sora ichiban ni ukabu ano keshiki Omoide wa ima mo yasashiku kokoro ni yorisou Muchuu de tsunda hana no iro ame o fukunda kusa no nioi Kaze wa mirai e no iriguchi o sasu you ni fuite ita Kyou wa nande kana itsumo yori sukoshi dake yowamushi datta kara Ano koro no jibun ni ai ni kita no kao o yoku misete Yukkuri nagareru kumo no saki takusan no yume o egaite wa Mada subete ga miraikei datta hibi Sore wa ima dakara wakaru kakegae nai Houseki mitai na eien de Mune no oku no POKETTO kara kyou mo yuuki o kureru |-| Color Coded= Yukiho = Momoko = Chizuru = Roco = (Yukiho/Chizuru) Me o tojireba itsuka no sora ichiban ni ukabu ano keshiki Omoide wa ima mo yasashiku kokoro ni yorisou (Momoko/Roco) Muchuu de tsunda hana no iro ame o fukunda kusa no nioi Kaze wa mirai e no iriguchi o sasu you ni fuite ita Yukkuri nagareru kumo no saki takusan no yume o egaite wa Sore wa ima dakara wakaru kakegae nai Houseki mitai na eien de kyou mo yuuki o kureru |-| Kanji= 目を閉じればいつかの空　いちばんにうかぶあの景色 思い出は今も優しく心に寄り添う 夢中で摘んだ花の色　雨を含んだ草の匂い 風は未来への入り口をさすように吹いていた 今日はなんでかな　いつもより少しだけ弱虫だったから あの頃の自分に会いにきたの　顔をよく見せて ゆっくり流れる雲の先　たくさんの夢を描いては まだ全てが未来形だった日々 それは今だからわかる　かけがえない 宝石みたいな永遠で 胸の奥のポケットから　今日も勇気をくれる |-| English= As I close my eyes, that scenery of the sky some time ago comes to mind first The recollections are still warmly held close to my heart to this day The color of the flower I nipped off frantically, the scent of grass absorbed in rain The wind blowing to point at the entrance of the future I wonder why today I'm a bit more coward than usual So I want to meet myself back then, please show up Draw a lot of dreams at the destination of slowly floating clouds The old days that everything was the future Now I realize that they were an irreplaceable jewel Like eternity In a pocket of my chest, giving me courage today Full ver. Rōmaji= Me o tojireba itsuka no sora ichiban ni ukabu ano keshiki Omoide wa ima mo yasashiku kokoro ni yorisou Muchuu de tsunda hana no iro ame o fukunda kusa no nioi Kaze wa mirai e no iriguchi o sasu you ni fuite ita Kyou wa nande kana itsumo yori sukoshi dake yowamushi datta kara Ano koro no jibun ni ai ni kita no kao o yoku misete Yukkuri nagareru kumo no saki takusan no yume o egaite wa Mada subete ga miraikei datta hibi Sore wa ima dakara wakaru kakegae nai Houseki mitai na eien de Mune no oku no POKETTO kara kyou mo yuuki o kureru Ureshii toki kanashii toki kokoro ga kaeru daijina basho Kimi wa donna fuu ni waratte ita no kana aitai na Tabun sorenari ni nayandashi bukiyou na tokoro wa onnaji de Jibun no aruki kata sagashi teta ne natsukashii kioku Massugu mitsumeta sora no mukou tsunagaru keshiki de ikite iru Sekaijuu ga dareka no yasashii basho Sore wa ARUBAMU no naka ni osamaranai Yawaraka ni somaru eien de Donna toki mo omoide goto kyou o tsutsun de iru ne Yukkuri nagareru kumo no saki takusan no yume o egaite wa Mada subete ga miraikei datta hibi Sore wa ima dakara wakaru kakegae nai Houseki mitai na eien de Mune no oku no POKETTO kara kyou mo yuuki o kureru RA RA RA RA RA… |-| Color Coded= Yukiho = Momoko = Chizuru = Roco = (Yukiho/Chizuru) Me o tojireba itsuka no sora ichiban ni ukabu ano keshiki Omoide wa ima mo yasashiku kokoro ni yorisou (Momoko/Roco) Muchuu de tsunda hana no iro ame o fukunda kusa no nioi Kaze wa mirai e no iriguchi o sasu you ni fuite ita Yukkuri nagareru kumo no saki takusan no yume o egaite wa Sore wa ima dakara wakaru kakegae nai Houseki mitai na eien de kyou mo yuuki o kureru Massugu mitsumeta sora no mukou tsunagaru keshiki de ikite iru Sore wa ARUBAMU no naka ni osamaranai Yawaraka ni somaru eien de kyou o tsutsun de iru ne (Yukiho/Chizuru) Mada subete ga miraikei datta hibi Sore wa ima dakara wakaru kakegae nai Houseki mitai na eien de Mune no oku no POKETTO kara kyou mo yuuki o kureru RA RA RA RA RA… |-| Kanji= 目を閉じればいつかの空　いちばんにうかぶあの景色 思い出は今も優しく心に寄り添う 夢中で摘んだ花の色　雨を含んだ草の匂い 風は未来への入り口をさすように吹いていた 今日はなんでかな　いつもより少しだけ弱虫だったから あの頃の自分に会いにきたの　顔をよく見せて ゆっくり流れる雲の先　たくさんの夢を描いては まだ全てが未来形だった日々 それは今だからわかる　かけがえない 宝石みたいな永遠で 胸の奥のポケットから　今日も勇気をくれる うれしい時悲しい時　心が帰る大事な場所 キミはどんなふうに笑っていたのかな　会いたいな 多分それなりに悩んだし　不器用なところはおんなじで 自分の歩きかた探してたね　懐かしい記憶 真っ直ぐ見つめた空の向こう　繋がる景色で生きている 世界中が誰かの優しい場所 それはアルバムのなかに収まらない やわらかに染まる永遠で どんな時も思い出ごと　今日を包んでいるね ゆっくり流れる雲の先　たくさんの夢を描いては まだ全てが未来形だった日々 それは今だからわかる　かけがえない 宝石みたいな永遠で 胸の奥のポケットから　今日も勇気をくれる ラララララ… |-| English= As I close my eyes, that scenery of the sky some time ago comes to mind first The recollections are still warmly held close to my heart to this day The color of the flower I nipped off frantically, the scent of grass absorbed in rain The wind blowing to point at the entrance of the future I wonder why today I'm a bit more coward than usual So I want to meet myself back then, please show up Draw a lot of dreams at the destination of slowly floating clouds The old days that everything was the future Now I realize that they were an irreplaceable jewel Like eternity In a pocket of my chest, giving me courage today Whether when I'm happy or sad, it's the precious place that my heart returns to How you smiled back then, I imagine, wanting to meet you You probably had your own worry, and the same awkwardness You was looking for your own way of walking, what a nostalgic memory There's a connecting landscape living on the other side of the sky that I saw straight Someone's kind place on earth Which is not recorded in any album In softly colored eternity I could recall no matter when, the remembrance that is enveloping today Draw a lot of dreams at the destination of slowly floating clouds The old days that everything was the future Now I realize that they were an irreplaceable jewel Like eternity In a pocket of my chest, giving me courage today La la la la la la... Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day 1 - (performed by: Haruka Yamazaki, Momo Asakura, Ibuki Kido, and Eri Oozeki) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day 2 - (performed by: Haruka Yamazaki, Momo Asakura, and Sora Amamiya) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 12 (sung by: Yukiho Hagiwara, Momoko Suou, Chizuru Nikaido, and Roco Handa) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.02 (sung by: Yukiho Hagiwara) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 03 Visual Edition (sung by: Momoko Suou) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Fairy Stars (sung by: Chizuru Nikaido)